


Glory of the Stars

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nienna receives comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt: Varda/Nienna, nightlight 
> 
> This is a small gift to anyone in need of comfort.

Nienna walks in twilight dimness, passing silent and grey-robed through grey stone halls. There she weeps and dwells alone -- but not always.

Sometimes the mourning silence is broken by a burst of song. What was a simple stone chamber now rises up beyond sight into velvet blackness, crowned with all the glory of the heavens. The stars shine above her, sparkling with brilliant light.

After a long time, Nienna looks down, and the stars are reflected in Varda's eyes. "Come to me," Varda murmurs.

Nienna's grey robe slips away, and the comforter of the world's sorrows lets herself be comforted.


End file.
